There is known a liquid discharging apparatus including a liquid discharging head (hereinafter referred to simply as “head”) having discharging ports (hereinafter referred to as “nozzles”) configured to discharge liquid. In recent years, this liquid discharging apparatus is used in various fields, for example, as an ink-jet recording apparatus.
In order to maintain discharging characteristics of the liquid discharging head of the liquid discharging apparatus, it is necessary to remove adhering matter (foreign matter such as liquid or residue) adhering onto a nozzle surface on which the nozzles are formed. For example, in PTL 1 (see FIG. 10), there is disclosed a configuration using an air jet nozzle 204 to remove adhering matter adhering onto a nozzle surface 203 on which nozzles 202 of an ink-jet head 201 are formed.
Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 10, in PTL 1, air is blown into the nozzle surface 203 from the air jet nozzle 204 moving along a movement direction, to thereby move (remove) the adhering matter adhering onto the nozzle surface 203. Further, the adhering matter moved by the air jet nozzle 204 is collected by an air suction nozzle 205 arranged away from the nozzle surface 203.